


Powody by nie bujać się w Albusie Potterze

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Het Sex, POV Third Person, Pining, Sad and Sweet, Sexual Fantasy, Sweet, Unrequited Love, soft
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Gdy nieszczęśliwie zakochanego boli okrutny real,jedyne co mu pozostaje ku ukojeniu to marzenia.Lecz ile można marzyć, jak nie zdychnąć z tęsknoty,gdy realia to kolejne i kolejne kolczaste płotyprosto w twarz?Eh, nieszczęśliwcze, jak ty sobie radę dasz...Zwłaszcza jeśli przekreślasz z góry szanse wszelkie,bo obiekt twych fantazji skradł ci nie tylko serce.lubNie umiem dziś w podsumowania. Po prostu, Scorpius tu sobie emocjonalnie cierpi serduszkiem.





	Powody by nie bujać się w Albusie Potterze

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Malfoy**

Wiele jest takich rzeczy w życiu, nad którymi władzę mamy nikłą jeśli nie żadną. I często właśnie te rzeczy doskwierają najbardziej – dokładnie z tego powodu. Wydają się największe. Najcięższe. Najtrudniejsze. Najbardziej przykre w konsekwencjach.

Gdy Scorpius był młodszy, spędzał dnie ochoczo zaczytując się w przygodach dzielnych czarodziejów i mugoli, podziwiając ich odwagę i zaradność, tęskniąc do życia które u nich samych zdawać by się mogło ledwie uporczywą rutyną. A gdy oglądał czary, jakie starsi czarodzieje uprawiali z mniejszym lub większym kunsztem, dojrzewała w nim nadzieja na wielkie osiągi i wiara w nieskończoną potęgę płynącą w jego własnej krwi.

Nie mógł się doczekać, by dzierżyć własny magiczny patyk. Wyobrażał sobie, jak to jest czuć magię płynącą przez żyły, widzieć nieustępliwą rzeczywistość kłaniającą się pod jego wolą.

Ta potęga była piękną obietnicą, kuszącą i wielką i podniosłą.

Lecz mały Scorpius nie wiedział wiele o ponurych realiach pełnej granic rzeczywistości. I z zawodem odkrył, że mugole wcale nie wiodą życia wiele trudniejszego niż czarodzieje.

_Jak to możliwe_, zwykł myśleć, _że nawet magia ma limity?_ Przecież czarodzieje w tych wszystkich książkach, które tak rozpalały jego wyobraźnię, dzierżyli potęgę przekraczającą i śmierć! Jak to możliwe... Czy książki mogły kłamać?

Owszem. Zwłaszcza jeśli nie były surowymi podręcznikami, lecz zapisem nieuchwytnych, najwyraźniej, marzeń autorów.

Okrutne fakty podcięły skrzydła białego, niewinnego gołąbka, i teraz... Scorpius wewnętrznie zszarzał od stąpania po ziemi.

Lecz była dziura, luka, wyjście w rozpaczy: niewiadomych niewiadome ilości. I kto wie, może jednak... może jednak magia potrafi więcej? Może nieodkryte możliwości czekają na nowe umysły, zbyt rozpalone ciekawością by zbić pokłon przed wiedzą przekazaną?

Był powód w tym, dlaczego większość nauczycieli patrzyła na Scorpiusa z wahaniem, za każdym razem gdy podnosił rękę w klasie. By zadać kolejne konfrontujące pytanie, na które umysły starców – nauczone acz zarazem ograniczone wielkim doświadczeniem – nie były gotowe odpowiedzieć.

Scorpius był, łagodnie mówiąc, _trudnym_ uczniem.

Z kolei Draco Malfoy, który zdążył przywyknąć do niewygodnych pytań od syna i jego deptania po swoim ułożonym światopoglądzie, przystanął na wysyłaniu Scorpiusowi najciekawszych przyrządów i książek pełnych nieznajdywalnych nigdzie indziej odpowiedzi na urodziny (Scorpius z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał każdych kolejnych), zaś członkom hogwarckiego ciała pedagogicznego – oficjalnych próśb o wyrozumiałość.

Kiedy Scorpius poznał Albusa – w pociągu do Hogwartu, wielkiego pierwszego dnia szkoły – natychmiast ujęła go jego buntownicza natura. Co potem tylko pogłębiało się i rosło niczym Hagrid na ponadprogramowych dawkach Szkiele-Wzro, gdy Scorpius zaczął odkrywać u siebie wzmagające pokłady ciekawości oraz to, jak znakomicie uzupełniały one rebeliancką osobowość młodego Pottera.

Albus był nie tylko buntowniczy. Był również przeważnie bezpośredni (nierzadko sabotując tym własny status społeczny), zdeterminowany i zaborczy. A przy tym, dbał o kontakty tylko z najbliższymi, broniąc ich zaciekle jak największych skarbów. Nieraz Scorpius był świadkiem odważnych słów buchających z jego ust pod adresem dokuczycieli. Albus przypominał trochę Scorpiusowi sejf. I Scorpius miał wrażenie, że trzymał klucz do jego tajemnic.

Zaś Albus – do jego serca.

Scorpius pamiętał, jak pewnego ranka jego mama oznajmiła, że są całą rodziną zaproszeni na wesele jej kuzyna. Która to nowina zepsuła jego dzień, gdyż nigdy nie czuł się dobrze wśród tłumów ludzi: rówieśnicy byli zbyt prości zaś starsi traktowali go jak przeciętnego dzieciaka, nie dostrzegając wielowarstwowej głębi jego dziewięcioletniej osoby. Scorpius jednakże nigdy nie zapomni, jak jego serce biło gorączkowo, gdy zorientował się, że centrum skupienia wesela był nie pan młody z panią młodą, lecz pan młody z panem młodym.

Tamtego pamiętnego, jakże inspirującego dnia Scorpiusowi pierwszy raz w życiu nakreślił się realistyczny obraz jego przyszłości.

_To_ było to. _Tego_ mu brakowało w układance.

I tego też wieczora Scorpius zamęczył swoich rodziców niezliczoną ilością pytań wszelakich, obruszony, że nie zdradzili mu _całej_ prawdy o pszczółkach i kwiatkach.

Błogosławić Malfoyów za ich anielską cierpliwość.

Mimo której, jednakże, nawet zorientowawszy się w końcu, co go trafiło, Scorpius nie śpieszył z szukaniem pomocy u rodziców, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że istnieje bardzo duża, tyci, nieistotna szansa, że zakochał się w swoim zielonookim przyjacielu.

Albus zajmował w życiu Scorpiusa miejsce godne starszego brata, którego młody Malfoy nigdy nie miał. Ale gdy po raz pierwszy w życiu podczas słodkich chwil sam na sam ze swoim dojrzewającym burzliwie ciałem wyobrażenia bardzo konkretnej osoby wypełniły jego myśli, przyjmując kształt tak znany, serdeczny i Albusowy, Scorpius zmarszczył na nie brwi, niegotowy jeszcze uświadomić sobie, czemu jego umysł wizualizował jego przyjaciela w tych rozkosznych chwilach tuż przed orgazmem.

A potem świadomość przyszła (co zajęło dobre kilka miesięcy), i Scorpius doznał osobliwej mieszanki załamania i ekscytacji.

Problem w tym, że zauroczenie dojrzewało, wcale nie słabło, i wkrótce Scorpius pogodził się z faktem, że marzy nocami o swoim przyjacielu, nierzadko w bardzo sprośnych, doprawdy wstydliwych scenariuszach (jego ojciec definitywnie nie byłby w stanie utrzymać Malfoyowskiego poker-fejsa na miejscu, gdyby rzeczone scenariusze przyszło mu, nie daj Merlinie, poznać).

Próbował to jakoś wyłączyć. Przekonać swój nastoletni, rozseksualizowany mózg, że to w żadnym razie nie jest rozsądne zachowanie. Że przyniesie tylko gorycz i jeszcze więcej goryczy i zmokły węgiel na deser.

Rezultat: jak gargulkiem o ścianę.

Oczywiście że poza Albusem Scorpius myślał również o innych chłopcach. Chłopcach i ich penisach. Sztywnych i twardych we wzwodzie. O ich ciałach, pełnych seksualnej chemii, czekających na rozkosz. Na ulgę.

Myślał o nich, dotykając się w zaciszu własnego łóżka (najczęściej) i marząc, że kiedyś jakiś chłopak (Albus) sprawi taką przyjemność jemu. A tymczasem...

— Huuh... — sapnął, wytryskując obficie na swój przezornie odsłonięty brzuch, patrząc teraz na chłodniejące owoce kolejnej erotycznej fantazji.

...A tymczasem miał swoją wierną, zdolną rękę, dildosy, miłe powierzchnie o które można się ocierać (jak choćby materac, kołdra czy poduszka), i błyszczące magazyny z facetami w obscenicznych pozach, do wyboru do koloru. Przed którymi Scorpius lubił siadywać, rozebrawszy się do naga, okrakiem na kołdrze czy kocu zwiniętym w ciasny, zadowalająco twardy rulonik, który dostarczał rozkosznego tarcia wszystkim najwrażliwszym częściom pomiędzy jego nogami. Ile już razy spuścił się na wizerunek roznegliżowanego męskiego ciała... Szczęście że umiał w czary. Gorzej, że nie mógł w czary poza domem. Tym lepiej, że był na tyle przezorny, by jeszcze w okresie szkolnym opatrzyć swoje pornosy magiczną osłoną przed zabrudzeniami.

Nie było źle.

Ale _mogło_ być lepiej.

Bo żaden dildos nie zastąpi nigdy prawdziwego penisa. Lecz póki co, Scorpius mógł tylko fantazjować o męskich ramionach wokół jego drżącego, rozwrażliwionego podnieceniem ciała, silnych dłoniach zaciśniętych na jego szczupłych biodrach i masywnym przyrodzeniu rozpychającym go do granic. Okazjonalnie czuł się na tyle odważny i zdesperowany, że zadowoliłoby go nawet bycie rżniętym jak tania dziwka, oddanie swojego gardła do użytku dla dużego, twardego penisa... A może i znalazłby kiedyś kogoś, kto pozwoliłby mu poczuć szaleńczą ciasność śliskiego odbytu, gdy ociera się o prostatę swojego niezidentyfikowanego jeszcze kochanka, posuwając swoją nabrzmiałą erekcję w wijącym się ciele i patrząc jak rozpływa się we wszechogarniającej przyjemności pod jego ruchami...

Wszystko przed nim. Był w końcu bardzo młody. Sprawny, piękny, świeży i pełen wigoru. Ledwie dojrzały seksualnie. Niczym słodkie, soczyste winogronko. Nic tylko korzystać.

Inni korzystali. Mniej... bardziej... Szarobłękitne oczy na porządku dziennym widywały pary pod amorkiem, okazujące swoje uczucia w różnych stopniach nieprzyzwoitości. Wiele razy Scorpius podsłuchał chłopców zwalających sobie w ustronnej kabinie (co prawda zupełnie niechcący, acz tym niemniej namiętnie; starając się nie pociągać za swoją własną, ledwo co otartą z kropelek gorącego moczu erekcję zbyt hałaśliwie i sapać jak najciszej), podwójnie podniecony gdy któryś z nich okazywał się oddawać seksualnej przyjemności w intymnym towarzystwie drugiego chłopaka.

Gdyby tylko to mógł być _on_...

Gdyby tylko był w stanie zapomnieć o Albusie, choćby na chwilę, i poczuć na swoim ciele dłonie które nie należały do niego samego, dotknąć żywego ciepła, które nie było jego własnym ciałem...

Nie był w stanie przestać tego robić. Przestać fantazjować o seksie ze swoim przyjacielem. Real bolał, ostry i natrętny jak szczęki bahanki, i gdzie indziej znaleźć słodką ulgę jak nie w krainach swojego umysłu? Mieszane uczucia żywił do tych praktyk, lecz przesiąknięta tęsknotą potrzeba przeważała, i Scorpius nie potrafił się oprzeć. To działo się samo.

Był więźniem pragnienia.

Nawet nie zauważał, gdy przekraczał granicę. Jego ciało zmuszało go do tego, a on nie miał wystarczająco woli. Nienawidził tego lecz i kochał, konfundując samego siebie z namiętnością godną emocjonalnego masochisty.

Ale to było po prostu _zbyt_ dobre. Zbyt rozkoszne.

Więc zawsze poddawał walkę. Pozwalał sobie zgubić się w marzeniach.

Wkrótce, niepohamowane myśli o Albusie wypełniały jego prącie, i było ich tak dużo i były tak gorące, że w żadnym czasie żołądź Scorpiusa puchła, a jego szparka zamieniała się w prawdziwą fontannę spermy; i byłaby ona spoczęła na skórze Albusa, zapładniając jego pory w plemniczki Scorpiusa, rozedrgane jak jego własny oddech...

...gdyby real był fantazją, fantazja realem...

Lecz tak nie było. Więc jego nasienie zawsze spotykało tylko zimną, martwą powierzchnię ściany lub podłogi. Albo jego własny brzuch falujący w drżących oddechach.

I ten raz niczym się nie wyróżniał spośród szarej masy normy.

Westchnął smutno, sczyściwszy spermę i schowawszy swoje wyżyte genitalia z powrotem w miękką piżamę. _Musi_ znaleźć kogoś niebawem. Tak bardzo chciał seksu. Tej dumy, satysfakcji, że doprowadził kogoś na skraj. Że podniecił kogoś swoją osobą. Chciwych rąk dotykających jego ciała w tych najczulszych miejscach, ściemniałych oczu pożerających go z niekrytym pożądaniem. Twardego penisa ocierającego o jego skórę. Adrenaliny i żądzy; potu i nasienia, gdy znajdują ujście. Chciał pachnieć jak napalony samiec, który znalazł w nim swoją ulgę. W gorącym wnętrzu jego pragnącego ciała.

Lecz tak naprawdę, przede wszystkim, chciał Albusa.

Bolało myśleć o tym, ale każdy anonimowy chłopak w jego brudnej wyobraźni miał te same niesforne czarne włosy i zielone oczy. I ten głos. Dokładnie ten sam, co jego najlepszy przyjaciel.

Scorpius wolał unikać tych faktów. Choć śmiały mu się w twarz.

Wolał nie dopuszczać do wiadomości, kto tak właściwie stoi za większością jego nieustępliwych wzwodów i gorących rumieńców. I za każdym jednym wytryskiem, za każdym desperackim jęknięciem, gdy ujeżdża dildosa, oddając się błogiemu zapomnieniu.

Na tyle rzucającemu go w bezmyślną błogość, by był w stanie uwierzyć – jeśli tylko na te krótkie chwile – że marzenia stały się realem. Marzenia w których pokazuje Albusowi, jaką przyjemność potrafi mu dać, jak dobrze potrafi mu zrobić, ujeżdżając tego tajemniczego penisa – prawdziwego, nabrzmiałego żywą, gorącą krwią, pulsującego głęboko w odbycie Scorpiusa, pokrywając jego ściany nasieniem, zapładniając go w najwyższą satysfakcję i dumę, bo oto doprowadził swojego kochanka do orgazmu, i teraz cieknie nim, pełny tego słodkiego mleka, sam już na skraju, już gotów wytrysnąć własne, już gotów dać Albusowi kolejny namacalny dowód swojej przyjemności, opryskać go swoją gorącą spermą, obficie, szczodrze, jak uczucie które w nim mieszka, pompując płyny w jego płodne jądra...

Oh piękne to były scenariusze, lecz w tym pięknie płynęła trucizna; bowiem tym bardziej bolała po nich okrutna rzeczywistość, w której świat nie jest pod każdą jego myśl.

Scorpius znał wielu atrakcyjnych chłopaków. Byli piękni, męscy, i odlegli. I zajęci.

Tak samo, niestety, jak ten jeden najpiękniejszy chłopak, do którego jego młode serce biło tęsknie, jakby pragnąc wyrwać się i wpaść w jego ramiona.

Scorpius kochał przytulasy od Albusa. Były słodkie i ciepłe i serdeczne i bezwstydne. Były idealne.

Lecz pachniały smutkiem, bo Scorpius zawsze wdychał ten zapach w wyobraźni, zaciągał się nim, gubiąc resztki opamiętania, tęskniąc bezradnie do rzeczywistości która wydawała się niemożliwa.

Marząc, że ust Albusa – tych samych, które tak pięknie ubierały imię Scorpiusa – już nigdy więcej nie zajmie żeńskie ciało.

A jednak, w takiej rzeczywistości żył. I to bolało. Kłuło. Tłukło. Biło wszelki uśmiech. Gdy widział żeńską dłoń w dłoni Albusa i te zielone oczy świecące wesoło dla dziewczyny.

Myślał kiedyś, że on jedyny w całym wszechświecie dostaje ten skarb. Ten uśmiech, to spojrzenie. Że takie ciepło dzielą tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele.

Gdy pierwszy raz dowiedział się, że jednak ktoś jeszcze dzieli jego miejsce – że zajął wyższe niż on sam by kiedykolwiek mógł – świat spochmurniał na kilka dni i zalał się deszczami.

Teraz już – kilka miesięcy później – okazjonalnie ledwie spłynie kilka startych pośpiesznie łez.

Nie było źle.

Jeszcze.

Scorpius mógł mieć marne szesnaście lat, ale wiedział już, że nikt nie byłby w stanie wyleczyć go z nieszczęśliwej miłości.

Na pewno nie.

* * *

Jakie to osobliwe uczucie, gdy twoje dwa domy – jeden prawdziwszy od drugiego – są w jednym miejscu.

Albus w Dworze Malfoyów stanowił ujmująco sprzeczny obrazek, w którym poprawność potykała się o niedopasowanie. Mienie swojego ...domu... w tej przytłaczająco dużej lokacji pełnej nieprzykrywalnego chłodu wprawiało Scorpiusa w niecodzienny nastrój. (Adekwatnie, bacząc na niecodzienność sytuacji.)

Doprawdy rozkoszny prezent dał Scorpiusowi los w tegorocznym wielkanocnym jajku. Nie było z czekolady, ale Albus to znacznie słodsza słodycz.

Zwłaszcza w chwilach pokroju tej.

— Jakim cudem tata pozwolił ci wejść do kuchni? Nie rozumiem twojego uroku, Albusie Severusie. — Uśmiechnął się na widok chwilowego niezadowolenia na twarzy przyjaciela.

Miał ręce pełne babeczek kokosowych.

— Prawdziwy szalbierz nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów — oznajmił konspiracyjnie, obdarzając Scorpiusa sowimi oczami.

Scorpius miał wstydliwą słabość do tych oczu. Były pełne energii, niczym zielone słońca. Gdyby przyjęły formę cukierków, ssałby je i lizał z rozkoszą ...prawdopodobnie w towarzystwie odrobinę niewygodnego uczucia. I masywnej erekcji.

_Brr, ogarnij się, nie myśl o tym, _nie teraz_._

— I zobacz, jak wasze skrzaty mi już ufają! Powierzyły w moje ręce deser _dla panicza Scorpiusa, bierze, bierze, panicz Scorpius będzie miał uśmiech na twarzy gdy go zobaczy_. I co, Scor? Gdzie ten uśmiech? — Uniósł brwi, na co _panicz Scorpius_ łaskawie uwolnił dla niego swój wdzięczny gest radości. — Pięknie. — Oznajmił, promieniejąc dumą jakby to było jego dzieło (po części było, rzeczywiście). — No weź, bierz połowę i usiądziemy sobie gdzieś; i będziemy próbowali karmić pawie. Myślisz, że zjedzą kokosowe babeczki?

— _Wiem_, że ich nie zjedzą — przeładował gorliwie połowę babeczek na swoją dłoń — nawet gdyby chciały — jedną parkując w ustach — bo _'a_ ffyfkie fjem.

Może to było szaleństwo jego mózgu, ale Scorpius przysiągłby, że jeden z jego ulubionych deserów smakował tym razem około dwudziestu procent lepiej niż zazwyczaj. Albus nawet ze zdechłego gumochłona zrobiłby afrodyzjak.

_...A może jednak nie..._ myślał parę minut później, zajadając kokosowe babeczki z Albusem i próbując nie ulec zagadkowej fascynacji co chwila zyskującej górną rękę nad obrzydzeniem i nie oglądać, jak jeden z mlecznobiałych pawi rozdziobuje parę kopulujących dżdżownic.

— H! — Scorpius wzdrygnął się wtem, gdy ręka Albusa wykonała alarmujący ruch w stronę gromadki białych ptaków. — Al, co ty robisz, nie można karmić ich–

Ale nigdzie na ziemi w pobliżu nie wylądował samotny okruch bieli.

Scorpius wypuścił oddech ulgi.

— E tam, raz w życiu by im nie zaszkodziło.

Marszcząc brwi, by skarcić go pomimo jego racji, Scorpius zwrócił się ku niemu, odruchowo przytrzymując jego rękę, gdy znów się zamachnął.

Scorpius był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel tylko się z nim droczy, ale perspektywa większych ilości niewinnego kontaktu fizycznego kusiła zbyt mocno, by odpuścić okazję.

— Daj mi tą babeczkę– daj– — Z jego pełnych płuc dech uleciał prędko, gdy wpadł w Albusową pułapkę i dał się pociągnąć, lądując koślawo na jego podołku.

— Czekaj; nie ruszaj się... — W związku z czym Scorpius pozwolił sobie spocząć bez ruchu w swojej nowej lokacji. I położyć sobie niezidentyfikowane coś na głowę. — Proszę. Prawdziwy król słodyczy. — Albus zachichotał, co Scorpius postanowił skopiować, bowiem wyjaśniłoby to wygodnie nagły rozkwit różu na jego policzkach.

Sięgnął po swoją "koronę", potwierdził przypuszczenie że to babeczka, po czym ugryzł kawałek.

— Hejo, mości panie, wiesz, że jedzenie w takiej pozycji jest niezdrowe? Nakruszę na ciebie.

— A potem wybierzesz ze mnie wszystko co do okruszka — odparł władczo Scorpius, czując się jak w raju. Zielona trawka, kokosowe babeczki i jego ulubiona osoba w jednym miejscu? Żyć nie umierać...

— Nie-e. Oddam cię pawiom; one cię ładnie wydziobią.

Zainspirowany groźbą przyjaciela, Scorpius poważnie się zastanowił, czy pawie faktycznie zechciałyby zdziobać z niego okruszki kokosowej babeczki.

Lecz niespecjalnie miłe dreszcze, jakie owe refleksje wzbudziły, przerodziły się w przyjemne ciarki na dźwięk kolejnej babeczki zmierzającej ku swojemu przeznaczeniu w ustach Albusa. I ledwie chwilową mżawkę zażenowania sprowadziła na Scorpiusa świadomość, że pozwoliłby Albusowi kruszyć na siebie czymkolwiek i kiedykolwiek.

To tylko jeden z pokaźnej kolekcji jego wstydliwych sekretów których nikt nie ma prawa nigdy poznać. Gdyby, nie daj szyszymoro, się tak stało, Scorpius spaliłby się w samozapłonie ze wstydu.

Z drugiej strony, może nie byłoby wcale tak źle. Zawsze chciał się przekonać, jak to jest być substancją nieorganiczną. Nic nie czuć, i w ogóle.

Ma swoje zalety.

Zwłaszcza gdy solidna porcja z dziennej dawki uczuć Scorpiusa to dotkliwa tęsknota. I bezczelne iskry podniecenia, za każdym niemal razem gdy w jego nozdrza zawitał Albusowy zapach.

Teraz gdy jego przyjaciel będzie mieszkał w jego domu (posiadłości, jeśli czepiać się detali), praktycznie sam na sam z nim pod jednym dachem (i jego tatą, jeśli dalej czepiać się detali), Scorpius był skazany przecierpieć najbliższe dni z emocjonalną śmierciotulą w żebrach. Al był taki kochany i czuły i słodki i uroczy i...

I Scorpius zapadał się coraz bardziej. Zapadał się w ramiona swojego przyjaciela, pogrążając się bezradnie w sennych marzeniach, tak frustrująco nieuchwytnych lecz tak _realnych_, żywych, głośnych... próbując nie poddać się, nie zasnąć, tylko chłonąć każdą jedną chwilę która im została nim wrócą znów do średniowiecznego zamku pełnego wrzawy.

Były takie momenty – takie jak ten – kiedy cały świat zawężał się do małej przestrzeni między nimi, i Scorpius prawie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że są z Alem _razem_, bardziej, dalej i głębiej niż serdeczni przyjaciele.

Jakby ledwie babie lato go dzieliło od tych słodkich ust...

— Scor? — Łagodna dłoń pocierająca jego ramię była taka... realna. — Nie zasypiaj tak, w domu masz łóżko, wiesz? Łóżka mają to do siebie, że są wygodniejsze niż ludzkie nogi. Chodź.

Scorpius westchnął, walcząc z natrętnymi łzami. Piekły jego oczy, i ciasność wypełniła jego żebra, nie zostawiając wiele miejsca na oddech.

To nie był pierwszy raz gdy Scorpius doświadczył tego rodzaju problemów z oddychaniem w obliczu bliskości fizycznej z Albusem. Lecz nigdy przedtem nie sięgnęły one tak uciążliwego kalibru.

Bolało. Fizycznie bolało.

I jak cieszyć się ze swoich błogosławieństw, gdy są zarazem przekleństwem?

* * *

— Scor, poświęciłbyś dla mnie chwilkę, co?

Jak zawsze szczęśliwy, że może uczynić życie swojej ulubionej osoby odrobinę lepszym, Scorpius bez wahania oderwał się od swoich schludnych notatek z pasjonującej lektury sprzed dwóch miesięcy, i oznajmił pełną gotowość.

By za moment pęknąć w środku jak bańka mydlana która nadziała się na kaktusa, ponieważ klaryfikacja prośby brzmiała:

— Bo po naszym ostatnim razie, Vi chciała "przejść na kolejny poziom" i spróbować analu, i... spanikowałem, trochę. Jakby. No bo nie mam pojęcia, jak to się robi, co nie. A nie chcę wyjść na tłumoka albo zrobić jej krzywdę. Są o tym jakieś książki? Coś co, um... mógłbyś polecić albo coś?

Spokojnie, Scorpius, tama się trzyma, jest dobrze. Spokojnie. To nie koniec świata. Nie. Wcale. Wobec swojej problematycznej bezpośredniości, Albus jest ostrożny i uważny tylko z tymi, na których mu najbardziej zależy, ale to przecież nie znaczy, że jest _poważny_ ze swoją _Vi_. Seks też niczego nie musi wcale znaczyć.

Spokojnie.

Scorpius przygryzł wargę, walcząc z nagłą powodzią rozczarowania i rozpaczy.

_Olej co czujesz. Bądź przykładnym przyjacielem, udawaj że cię to nie rusza._

— Prawdopodobnie są, ale musiałbyś sam poszukać. Nie jestem raczej dostatecznie obeznany — oznajmił ostrożnie, próbując rozluźnić ściśnięte gardło i nie myśleć o tym, że Al _uprawiał seks_ z dziewczyną.

Sama myśl mdliła i piekła jak najokrutniejsza zgaga. I była niebotycznie gorsza od poważnego psychicznego doła w jaki Scorpius wpadał każdego ranka, gdy musiał patrzeć na przeklęte poranne buziaki wymieniane tak rzygliwie słodko między Albusem i jego _Vi_.

— Oh? Serio? Ale że nie czytałeś o tym książek? No weź, Scor. Ty czytasz o najdziwniejszych rzeczach!

Scorpius westchnął, z trudem przełknąwszy ślinę. Prawdopodobnie wypadałoby uchylić drzwi...

— Nie w kategorii płci żeńskiej, w każdym razie. — Wzruszył ramionami, z rezygnacją powracając do swoich kochanych notatek.

— Oh. Okej. Heh. To wiele wyjaśnia. — A _to_ był ewidentnie napięty śmiech. ...Zaraz, jak to "wiele wyjaśnia"? _Jak_ wiele? Czy Scorpius właśnie nieumyślnie zdradził więcej niż zamierzał? O szlagszlagszlag... — Więc pewnie... nie będziesz miał ochoty pomagać mi... z dziewczynami?

Scorpius westchnął ukradkiem, po raz kolejny, ponieważ, obok ulgi, niecodzienna duszność wypełniła jego płuca.

— Wątpię, żebym mógł ci się w tym względzie przydać. Sorka.

— No tak. Spoko. Szczerze, trochę ci zazdroszczę; faceci są raczej bardziej bezpośredni w temacie, co? — Zachichotał nienaturalnie.

— Niekoniecznie — odparł Scorpius, zajęty udawaniem, że zapisuje faktyczne słowa zamiast bazgrolić bezmyślną przykrywkę pełną rozedrganych złością, ostrych linii.

_Proszę, idź już._

— To co... masz jakiegoś szczęśliwca na oku?

_Chyba pójdę spać. I tak już niczego sensownego nie napiszę._

— Być może.

_No weź, Scorpius, Al się stara, a ty co?_

Ale Al nie słania się pod ciężarem ciężkiego przypadku nieszczęśliwej miłości.

— Spoko. Nie musisz mówić.

_Wolałbyś, żebym ci nie mówił._

— I wiesz, nikt nie wejdzie pomiędzy nas, okej? Zawsze będziesz moim numerem jeden.

Scorpius prawie pociągnął nosem ze szczerego wzruszenia – i zaskoczenia – które przebiły się przez warstwy lodu, jakie okuły jego oklapłe serce.

— No co ty. Nigdy tak nie myślałem. — Było to ewidentne, bezwstydne zaprzeczenie faktom, i Al najwyraźniej znał go na tyle, by je rozszyfrować (poniekąd; bo raczej nikłe szanse, by zrozumiał prawdziwy powód podłego nastroju Scorpiusa, który ostatnimi czasy atakował coraz częściej, niczym nienasycony sęp z błyskawicznym metabolizmem).

A potem przyciągnął Scorpiusa do siebie, jak to miał w okazjonalnym zwyczaju, wyzwalając kolejne westchnięcie ze znużonych już ciągłym wzdychaniem płuc przyjaciela.

Nie było źle.

Ale _mogłoby_ być lepiej...

I to był główny – jedyny, po prawdzie – powód, by nie bujać się w Albusie: był tak blisko, że ta niewielka odległość jaka dzieliła go od prawdziwego zjednoczenia ze Scorpiusem tym gorzej bolała, śmiejąc mu się w twarz każdego dnia. Coraz głośniej. Coraz wyraźniej. Coraz okrutniej.

A jednak Scorpius wciąż liczył, naiwnie jak dziecko, że może niemożliwe tylko _wydaje się_ niemożliwe.

Bez względu na sytuację, była jedna świeczka w tej ciemności pełnej znaków zapytania: zbyt dużo ich łączyło, by cokolwiek mogło rozłączyć. Ale z drugiej strony, ludzie się zmieniają, i kto wie. Kto wie, jakie szanse czekają na Scorpiusa... a ile ze swych żarliwych nadziei będzie zmuszony pogrzebać.

Może kiedyś ktoś rzeczywiście wyciągnie go z bagna nieszczęśliwej miłości. Problematyczne to jednak będzie, jeśli Albus pozostanie w jego życiu poza szkołą. Zimna mgła wypełniła Scorpiusa na myśl o _nie_mieniu swojego najdroższego przyjaciela w życiu. Ale jak, biedny, ma wyjść z zakochania, jeśli każdy dzień będzie mu na nowo przypominał o tym, co mógłby mieć lecz nigdy nie dostanie?

A może okaże się, że w Albusie skrywa się jednak odwzajemnienie? I może kiedyś, za parę lat, wzrośnie jak świeży kwiat...

Naiwność jest bazą dla nadziei i tak naprawdę nigdy się z tego tak do końca nie wyrasta. Scorpius już zdążył się z tym pogodzić. Z grubsza.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiedy szipujesz coś na zabój, a jednocześnie pisujesz czasem angsty z nieodwzajemnioną miłością... smh Chcę po prostu stanąć po stronie przeciwnej do tych wszystkich, którzy piszą takie smutne scenariusze dla Albusa (mam wrażenie, że zatrważająco ich dużo. Może w polskojęzycznych Scorbusach nie – nie wiem, czytuję je tyle co wcale – ale w anglojęzycznych nietrudno takie znaleźć). Żeby była runwowaga. I mniej nudy i monotonu.  
Jak zawsze, feedback mile widziany.


End file.
